


Florida

by tenbfireflies



Series: Sunny & Charlie [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Break Up, Drunk Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 13:25:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenbfireflies/pseuds/tenbfireflies
Summary: Sunny’s acting weird. Charlie doesn’t like it.





	Florida

**Author's Note:**

> Aight, sad bois time. So this is kind of a prequel to a fic that I'm working on with these two, that should be done by the beginning of February, so if you're a fan of these losers be on the lookout for that. Follow me on tumblr @tenbfireflies, I post about these guys sometimes
> 
> Anyways enjoy reading about these two idiots being sad!

1949

Sunny had been acting weird all night, and subsequently most nights before this one, and Charlie was starting to get worried, and when Charlie got worried he got testy. Charlie didn't like being worried, had never liked the gnawing feeling in his stomach and the nervous bounce to his leg that it brought.

But he couldn't help it because Sunny was being weird and he couldn't figure out why. He first noticed months ago when he started having nightmares, would never tell Charlie about any of them, but Charlie could tell he never went back to sleep whenever he had one.

He was also a lot moodier and aloof than his usual observing, quiet that Charlie had grown fond of over the years. He was taking more walks by himself, down to the beach or just around the neighborhood and when Charlie asked if he wanted company he'd just tell him, no it's alright, but I'll be back okay? Charlie always said okay and let him go, listened to his footsteps in the hallway until they eventually reached the elevator. Strange behavior and not the good 'Sunny strange' either, so Charlie was rightfully freaking out.

And tonight was setting off all sorts of red flags.

They had just gotten back from the bar, both stupidly drunk and awkwardly fumbling with each other's clothes as they tripped their way to their shared bedroom, tongues tangled together. Charlie felt the door sway open behind him and let Sunny back him into the wall. Thumped his head but still managed to pull Sunny's belt through the loops of his slacks.

"God, Charlie," Sunny groaned out and Charlie's dick literally jumped in his pants. Sunny was, for the most part, fairly silent anytime they fucked and on the few occasions he was vocal Charlie had coaxed it out of him, but now he was doing it on his own accord and Charlie wasn't about to stop him. He whined into his mouth though and slipped a hand into his pants.

They get their shirts off and stumble to the bed, falling into it with little grace. Sunny crawled on top of Charlie, knees on both sides of his stomach as he looked down at him. He kisses the little-tattooed sun over his heart then drags his lips up to his ear, occasionally stopping to bite at soft patches of skin, until he's licking the shell of his ear.

"I want you to fuck me, Charlie." Jesus fucking Christ. Now, this was ringing warning bells all around Charlie's brain. Sunny was a simple man. He enjoyed long walks on the beach and sticking his dick in tight orifices. Getting dicks stuffed into his tight orifice? Not so much. Charlie had fucked Sunny on two separate occasions before this, and they'd been together for 31 years, so this was a rare occasion, to say the least, an occasion that warranted warning bells.

Unfortunately, however, the warning bells were all but drowned out by the stronger parts of his brain. The stronger, dumber, hornier part that just heard Sunny say the words, 'Fuck me, Charlie.' And not even sarcastically!

So Charlie just nodded his head dumbly, willing to go along with anything Sunny had to say. If he told Charlie to jump off the roof of their apartment building, Charlie would have to genuinely think about consequences of such an action and if those consequences were enough to deter him from the satisfaction of being able to bust a nut in Sunny's ass.

They probably weren't.

Sunny moaned when Charlie pressed an oiled finger to his entrance. Pushing back against the digit, slipping it past the threshold. Charlie's eyes are wide when he pushed his finger in time with Sunny's thrusts back. He poked around, prodding until Sunny whined into pillow between his arms.

Charlie added a second finger with ease. The comforter below him catches on his skin when Sunny rutted into it, dick squished between his stomach and the bedspread.

"You're so good to me, Sunny. My good boy," Charlie praised, voice thick with lust. Sunny moaned into his pillow again causing Charlie's dick to jump in his lap.

When Charlie pushed in a third finger, Sunny responded with a jolt and a curse. His hair is shorter than normal; it looks rumpled because he kept running his hands through it, and yet it stays mostly in place, except for the few rebellious strays that fall in front of his eye. Charlie can't see his face and he gets the inexplicable urge to ask him to turn around. Wants to see his face for some reason. Missing it.

"Charlie, baby, please," Sunny said when Charlie's fingers pressed against his prostate, massaging it until Sunny begged once more. Satisfied, Charlie pulled out his fingers and slathered oil on his cock, jerking it a few times, until he's sure it lubed up. Sunny didn't get fucked often, so when he did Charlie always made sure it was good for him. Knew if it didn't feel good, there'd be no point to even fucking.

Charlie positioned himself behind Sunny, one hand on his dick, the other on the other man's hip. Sunny lifted his hips so Charlie could get a better angle. Charlie admired the way the muscles in Sunny's back shifted when he moved. Kissed down the notches in his spine as he rubbed his cock up and down in the crack of Sunny's ass, chuckling when he whined.

Charlie saw stars when he pushed in finally. Stars and something else. Fairy dust maybe. Whatever mystical shit that's out there, Charlie was probably seeing it. Tight heat surrounded his dick and he actually had to stop himself from coming as soon as he pushed in. And, fuck, Sunny was being so loud.

He actually screamed when Charlie bottomed out, Charlie's teeth biting at his neck, hips snapping shallow thrusts into his body.

"Fuck me, baby. Harder, right, fuck, right there Charlie," Sunny cut himself off with a scratchy moan. Charlie thrust his hips harder, wrapping his arms around Sunny's middle. The headboard started rapping against the wall as Charlie got deeper.

Sunny whined once more before Charlie pulled out with a wet pop. He wrapped one hand around one of Sunny's thighs and flipped him over to his back. His hard cock strained against his toned stomach, leaking a bit of precum out of the tip that Charlie licked up. Sunny cried out when Charlie's lips fully wrapped around his head.

Sunny ran a hand through Charlie's hair, tugged him off of his crotch. Charlie surged forward, slamming their lips together, teeth clanking with the force of it. His lips are soft and so smooth, like velvet under his tongue. The sour tang of vodka still prevalent on his breath.

Their lips stayed connected when Charlie grabbed his dick again and guided it to Sunny's hole, who opened up nicely for him, legs spread wide wrapped around Charlie's waist. Thrust into him until the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room, until the whines coming from Sunny's mouth were too much for Charlie, he could feel that warmth in the bottom of his stomach growing, his thoughts were going foggy, mind too preoccupied with the feeling of Sunny's ass sliding against his dick.

Charlie's so far gone he didn't even realize he found Sunny's prostate. Didn't realize he'd been hammering his hips into that exact spot for about a minute and a half. Didn't realize it until Sunny writhed on the bed, moans tumbled out of his mouth. He wrapped his arms around Charlie's neck and held on as Charlie lost it.

"Oh god, Eugene, fuck fuck fuck," Charlie chanted, hips moving at an almost impossible speed. The headboard above them banged against the wall, to the point that Charlie's worried of their neighbors will complain. "Gene, you're so perfect. So tight, fit right on my cock, huh?"

Sunny moaned and nodded, too out of it to even answer his question.

"Gonna make me come. Gonna fuck my boy till I come, huh?" Charlie could barely think straight, could barely form a sentence. He could only move his hips and feel Sunny's heartbeat pounding against his chest.

"Yeah, baby. Fuck your boy," Sunny said. Charlie's eyes rolled back into his head as a broken whine crawled up his throat and out of his mouth. He pounded into Sunny, unrelenting and unforgiving until he spilled into the other man's body. His fingers tightened around Sunny's torso, his nails caught against the ridges of his ribs.

His hips never stopped moving, but now he reached a hand down and gripped Sunny's member. He stroked it lazily, mind still clouded with the haze of orgasm, as Sunny squirmed beneath him, rolled his hips up to meet Charlie's thrusts down. He wrapped one hand around Charlie's neck and brought their lips together again.

They're still kissing when he comes. He silently screamed into Charlie's open mouth as talented fingers jerked his cock, come shooting out, some of it landing on Charlie's hand, the rest shooting against the blonde's abs.

When Charlie opened his eyes and Sunny's brown ones popped open and looked back, those warning bells that had been all but silenced flashed around in his head again. Sunny's eyes glistened with unshed tears and he looked so sad, sadder than Charlie's ever seen him post-orgasm. Charlie's eyebrows scrunched together.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly, his face only hovering five inches away from Sunny's. Sunny's thumb rubbed against his cheek and the other man is silent for a while. Charlie's almost worried he didn't hear him, but that's impossible with how close they were.

"I-" He breathed out shakily, then pushed on Charlie's shoulders. Charlie took the hint and rolled off of him, gingerly pulling his soft dick out. He laid beside him, elbow propped up holding up his head. "I love you, Charlie."

Charlie's face scrunched even further, eyes narrowed, mouth downturned. That is until a small tear escaped one of Sunny's eyes. His heart sank as he moved closer and wiped the tear away with his thumb.

"Hey, hey what's wrong, pal?" He asked, softly, like Sunny was having a nightmare and Charlie had to wake him up. His voice matched the same tone as a person trying to calm a child or a scared animal.

Sunny shook his head, trying to get Charlie's hands off of his face, but Charlie doesn't budge.

"I-I have to go." He doesn't make any motion to move and Charlie's confused again.

"Go where babe?" Sunny looked like he wanted to cry again.

"Somewhere else. Not here, not in this country." Charlie looked at his lips then back at his closed eyes, rubbing his thumb against his cheek before responding.

"Well, why didn't you just say so? Hell, I could use a vacation. Where did you want to go?" Sunny shook his head again.

"No. I need to go alone. By myself." He opened his eyes but wouldn't look into Charlie's, instead choosing to focus on the blonde's lips. Charlie doesn't respond right away. Sunny wants to go... without him? That's why he's so sad? Sunny's gone on trips without Charlie a bunch of times and he never reacted like this. This doesn't feel like those times, however, this feels different, like Sunny's not telling him something.

"Well, how long are you gonna be gone?" Sunny looked up into eyes after he asked him, eyes filled with sadness and guilt before he extracted himself from the bed. He walked over to the window, pulled out one of his cigarettes and lit it.

"I'm not sure. I just- I can't-" He cut himself off, instead, smoking from his cigarette. "It's not you, Charlie, I promise." Charlie's eyes widened.

"Wait," Charlie said. He stood from the bed and faced Sunny's naked back. "Are you- are you breaking up with me?" Charlie's heartbeat sped up when Sunny didn't answer him. "You are, aren't you?"

"Charlie-"

"No, Sunny. No bullshit. Are you breaking up with me right now?" Sunny sighed and stubbed out his remaining cigarette on the windowsill before turning around and facing Charlie. His eyes are wet with tears again, but Charlie doesn't care this time because his eyes threatened to shed tears of their own.

"I'm sorry, Charlie," Sunny said pitifully. Charlie shook his head, a humorless laugh bubbling out.

"Jesus Christ, you can't even say it." How could he do this? After thirty-one goddamn years, two fucking World Wars and Sunny was willing to just throw that all away. Throw Charlie away. He turned around and reached under the bed and pulled out Sunny's green sea bag.

"What're you doing?" Sunny asked. Charlie ignored him as he crossed the room to the dresser. "Charlie."

Charlie grabbed the first pile of Sunny's clothes he could find and stuffed them into the green bag angrily. Sunny walked to him and grabbed the bag out of his hands.

"Give that back."

"No, what're you doing? You don't even know when I'm leaving." Charlie slammed the drawer shut, jaw tightened. Sunny was right. He had no idea when he was leaving, didn't care. He just wanted Sunny out of here on his terms so Sunny couldn't walk out Charlie's life in however many days he was staying. Didn't want to give him the chance to break Charlie's heart any more than he had already. If Charlie kicked Sunny out he wouldn't have to say goodbye, wouldn't have to hug him one last time, wouldn't have to let him go.

An unexpected sob passed through Charlie's lips as he leaned against the wooden dresser. Sunny's shoulder's dropped and Charlie heard the sea bag hit the floor. Seconds later, arms wrap themselves around Charlie's body. Charlie doesn't move at first. Too stubborn and way too fucking proud. Then Sunny tightened his arms around his waist and buried his face into Charlie's neck. Tears dripped down onto his skin with a soft tap, then another tap, then a few more. Charlie can't resist anymore before he clung himself to the taller body before him, tears finally shedding.

Once the dam breaks it seems almost impossible to stop it. He doesn't want Sunny to go, doesn't wanna kick him out and doesn't want to watch him walk out of his life, but Sunny's been acting strangely and maybe this was why. Maybe he needed to get away from Charlie. Maybe this was Charlie's fault.

That night they talk. Not what they should talk about, like evergrowing guilt now etched into Charlie's bones. Guilt he hadn't felt before, but now seems to consume his every being. Sunny tried to tell him it wasn't his fault, that the war messed up Sunny more than Charlie could see and Charlie wanted to believe that. That it was the demons that the war brought both of them that was chasing Sunny away, but there was a small part of him, a small angry part of him that called bullshit.

Of course, this was Charlie's fault. If Charlie would've noticed sooner, if Charlie could've just opened his eyes, Sunny would've stayed. But Charlie's eyes were closed. Charlie blew it. Charlie blew the best thing that had ever happened to him.

Sunny left a week after that. Kissed Charlie like he didn't want to leave. Kissed him at the apartment once, then again at the train station, hidden away in an alley. He kissed his jaw, sucked a few hickeys into his neck, parting gifts.

When Charlie watched the train leave, he cried again. Then he went down to the Showroom and took home the first boy he saw after drowning himself in whiskey. He cried when he fucked him and when the kid left later that night he cried again. He stuck around in Florida for a year after that before moving on to somewhere else, like a tumbleweed being blown from place to place, no destination in mind, no hurry to get there.

He becomes half a shell, emotions turned off, like he's just being moved through life, like a chess piece. He spends most of his days alone, most of his nights with strange faces and weathered hands. And he deserves it all. Every last bit.

 


End file.
